A Hundred Tales Of Double Dash
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Mario Kart Double Dash is officially ten years old, and to celebrate are one hundred chapters of Double Dashing goodness! It's a-Mario time, or is it Waluigi time? You'll have to just stick around and find- HI I'M DAISY.
1. Welcome to Double Dash

**A Hundred Tales Of Double Dash  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Mario Kart Double Dash is officially ten years old. It's in my humble opinion the best Mario Kart ever, and I really hope that Mario Kart 8 comes close to it, because Mario Kart Wii was pretty damn close, while Mario Kart 7 took a major dump on what made it and every Mario Kart before it good. That aside, enjoy!

* * *

Toadette and Dry Bowser were both on the tallest skyscraper in the neon Mushroom City, looking down to see Petey Piranha and King Boo riding on the Parade Kart with Bowser Jr. and Birdo on the Waluigi Racer chasing after them. Toadette sighed as she smiled, holding her hands together behind her back as Dry Bowser looked at her oddly.

"What's up, kid?" Dry Bowser asked as he turned to Toadette.

Toadette smiled as she looked up at Dry Bowser. "Mario Kart Double Dash is ten years old! Isn't that exciting!?" She squealed as her eyes lit up.

"..._Riveting._" Dry Bowser dryly noted as he placed his right skeletal hand on his skeletal face, his left hand on his right skeletal elbow. "But why would anyone be interested in that? Isn't Double Dash an old game?"

"Well... yeah..." Toadette mumbled as she touched her fingertips together, moving her hands about as she glanced up at Dry Bowser again. "But there's still stuff that's exciting about it!"

"Like what, dare I ask?" Dry Bowser commented as he was not convinced.

Toadette pulled out a pair of binoculars, scouting the entire city as she then placed the binoculars over Dry Bowser's eyes. At the corner turning onto the highway, Petey and King Boo were blasted by a winged spiny blue shell from Bowser Jr. and Birdo, who went trailing past them as Bowser Jr. fired a Bowser Shell back at the two bosses, with then being knocked back as if they were lightweights.

"See? Isn't that something _dandy?_" Toadette commented as she smiled, giggling as she placed her right arm behind her back.

Dry Bowser scoffed as he rolled his eyes, with him and Toadette continuing to watch the race as Petey and King Boo were struggling to catch up to Birdo and Bowser Jr., who were getting ahead of the two.


	2. DK Mountain Mayhem

Mario and Luigi were both riding the Red Fire vehicle as they were racing against Petey Piranha and King Boo on the DK Barrel, the two pair of racers racing each other on the outskirts of the jungle that surrounded the Donkey Kong Mountain, with large brown tinted boulders rolling down the volcanic grey mountain as each of them were trying to push each other off.

"Come on, chumps! Move it or lose it!" King Boo exclaimed as he chucked several green Koopa shells at Mario and Luigi.

"Nice-a try, King Loser!" Mario exclaimed as he and Luigi drifted out of the way, the red capped Italian plumber blowing a raspberry back at the ghastly king. "You're gonna have to try-a harder than that-a to get-a us-a!"

King Boo growled as he snatched Petey's Bowser Shell, chucking it right at the plumbers, who got knocked over by it. Mario and Luigi screamed as they were then pushed to the side by Petey, who waved back at them as King Boo chuckled.

"Up yours, you stupid pesky plumbers!" King Boo taunted as he stuck his tongue out at them.

Luigi groaned as he placed his right hand on his head, shaking his head. "Mamma mia... why do I even bother racing against King Boo...?"


	3. Peach Learns To Drive Again

"Turn left!" Birdo pinpointed as she screamed, nearly falling off the back of the Turbo Birdo. "No, you idiot! I said _left!_"

"Well excuse me!" Princess Peach exclaimed as she turned her head back to Birdo, glaring at her. "It's not easy to drive in this thing!"

"Switch!" Birdo exclaimed as she switched positions with Peach, stopping the kart as she turned around to face Peach, folding her arms. "Do you have any semblance of intelligence in there, or does it vary from game to game?"

Princess Peach Toadstool farted loudly as she let out a sigh of relief, with Birdo narrowing her eyes.

"It depends on the fanfic, too." Peach giggled as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Actually, the source material. One second I'm the most intelligence person in the entire Mushroom Kingdom, the next moment I'm more stupider than Wario after binging on garlic!"

Birdo placed her right hand on her face as she groaned. "Oh why did I agree to do this Time Trial with you...?"

"So I can renew my driving license, duh!" Peach exclaimed, winking as she placed her hands on her hips.

Peach and Birdo were then flattened by a green Wiggler bus, with the two driving around in the Mushroom Bridge. Silver The Hedgehog was partaking a dream event above as he watched the girls get flattened, squinting as he shook his head.

"Ouch... that's gotta hurt..." Silver muttered to himself as he landed on the snow, heading around the spiral mountain.


End file.
